Guardian Angel
by The Queen of Ghosts
Summary: Eran, a guardian angel who has fallen down to Earth numerous times to protect his eternal love, a Messenger named Maggie, is plagued with visions of a massacre by a strange golden warrior that ultimately results in their demise. Will Eran figure out who this renegade is before its too late? Or has Eran finally used up all his lives? (Loosely based on the Guardian Saga by Laury F)


**Hello, everyone! The Queen of Ghosts is back, hopefully, better than ever!**

 **First off, I would like to sincerely apologize for my four-year long absence. Life got pretty hectic for me, and maintaining my mental health became my number one priority.**

 **Unfortunately, during this time I found myself deeply unmotivated to pursue my passion of writing. Now, however, since I am in a better mental state, I thought it would be great for me to revisit my previous work and see if any of my stories are still salvageable.**

 **Again, unfortunately I have outgrown, or just plainly lost interest, in some of the fandoms I was writing about. So some stories are going to be deleted, or just left unfinished (Especially the stories that were on my old profile, MessengerAngel). If there are any stories that any of you would personally like me to finish, feel free to PM me, and I might end up writing it. Also, if you check my bio, I will be updating it weekly from now on.**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story, this was the first story I posted on this website back in 2013 on my old profile MessengerAngel. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with any suggestions or constructive criticism!**

* * *

Sunlight gently caressed Eran's face. His long, curly eyelashes fluttered lightly, like the wings of a butterfly, before revealing the enchanting blue-green eyes they safely guarded, brighter than the Caribbean Sea.

 _Ugh,_ Eran groggily thought, forcing himself to sit up and place a hand on his forehead. _What's going on? Where am I?_

He immediately got to his feet, drinking in his surroundings. The landscape was serenely picturesque, looking as though it had come straight out of a travel magazine. The sky was clear and an innocent shade of blue. The ground was covered in gentle, green grass that gently swayed against a cool breeze. The air hummed from the continuous, cascading shower of a nearby waterfall that led straight to a pristine pool of water, the color of glass.

It truly would've been the perfect background for a postcard, if it weren't for the dismembered bodies strewn haphazardly around the field.

Limbs were littered across the field, painting the green grass dark with the blood of fallen angels. Chunks of flesh floated around the pool among shards of bone and shreds of tendons, tainting its clear color with an accent of red. Bloodied feathers danced in the cruel breeze, that now made Eran shiver with horror deep within his bones.

 _What happened?!_ Eran's eyes widened as he caught sight of his eternal love, Maggie. Her thick, chocolate waves of waist-length hair were matted with her own crimson clots of blood. Her beautifully round brown eyes, that always managed to sparkle with life, were now cold orbs devoid of any spirit. Her throat had been torn out, only sinewy threads of flesh and muscle kept her head attached to the rest of her beaten body.

"NOOO!" He bellowed in agony, while his white appendages burst out of his back, sliding into the slits of the leather armor he was wearing. With a powerful thrust of his wings, Eran became airborne, charging above the massacre that was laid out before him. Rage temporarily blinded Eran, his only thought being revenge to whoever killed his love.

Suddenly, Eran heard a cruel laugh above him.

A woman had suddenly appeared before his eyes. He felt his jaw drop in awe at her majestic, yet fierce demeanor, similar to a wolves'. She was cruelly beautiful, bearing a disturbing expression: a hunger for revenge to someone who had done her wrong.

She was on the short end of the spectrum, maybe 5'3", with thick, muscular legs as defined as a track runner's, strong yet agile. Her caramel-colored skin seemed to glow as rays of sunlight hit her at just the right angle, making her seem ethereal. Her hair was auburn, flowing down to her shoulders in gentle waves, looking softer than the finest silk. Her eyes were peculiarly enticing, a wise gold that betrayed a soul older than she appeared.

Matching the color of her eyes was a golden helmet decorated with wings on each side that framed her high cheekbones, making her look sharper and deadlier. She bore a golden breastplate, riddled with intricate designs, more beautiful than any painter could ever imagine. Realistic depictions of battle and death were engraved into her armor, from a distance appearing to be a mere labyrinth of swirls, no thicker than a piece of thread.

She was a warrior born in gold, right down to her weaponry. She held a spear in her right hand, and a shield, decorated with similar etchings as her armor, on her left arm. The way she held them, in her iron grip, showed that she knew how to use them and that she wasn't afraid to if necessary.

However, the most intimidating, and strangest, part of her total appearance, were the two, black appendages protruding from her back. The feathers on her wings reflected the sunlight, making them glisten like onyx. Eran had never seen an angel with any colored wings except for white.

Her entire appearance was so unreal that she looked ancient and otherworldly. The ferocity that burned deep within her soul, showed in the hatred that shone through her eyes. What had he done to cause this rage? This rage that transformed this beautiful girl into a beast that craved his very demise. While he was still in shock, she raced towards him, wings spread out like a predator bird snatching up its prey.

Eran felt the color drain from his face as his eyes filled with pure terror when the mysterious girl, a warrior, locked her own golden eyes with his. He could see the internal battle that she fought, underneath the cold expression that she used as a mask to hide all of her torment. Rage and pain were tearing up her very being, yet to him, he could see the slightest bit of remorse in her harsh actions. It was as though she didn't believe entirely in what she was doing, but something had struck her to the core and was poisoning her rationality.

 _Is she the one who killed Maggie?_

Eran had barely finished thinking that bone-chilling thought when she threw her head back and screeched out all of her misery, her soul not being able to bottle up anymore hurt. Then she pointed herself downwards, and with a couple of flaps from powerful wings as big as her person, she hurtled towards him as fast as a missile, the tip of her spear flashing like a shooting star. The last thing he would most likely ever see, was the lone tear that escaped her tormented orbs.

The spear's tip, as sharp as an eagle's beak, was milliseconds away from impaling him in the chest as she bellowed one last time, victoriously:

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ screeched his alarm clock. His adrenaline still pumping, an after effect of seeing himself almost being mauled to death, Eran smashed his alarm clock into a disfigured mass of metal. His breathing was ragged, as if he had run a fifty mile marathon, his heart beating out of his chest.

After a couple of seconds, Eran managed to calm down, but he couldn't shake the eerie feeling of foreboding, growing as each second passed. He felt disturbed and rather offended by his vision. Could it even be called that?

 _It couldn't have been just a dream,_ Eran shook his head. _It was too vivid, it felt too real. Is this what's in store for my future?_

Eran was the colonel of an army of Alterums, a race of angels that came to earth willingly. A single angel shouldn't have been able to kill an angel of his status so easily, let alone the mass of angels he had seen scattered in pieces across the field. Including Maggie.

 _How come I didn't die by Maggie's side? And why didn't I try to avenge her death?_

It was almost as if he had let it happen. That worried him.

Finally, after a long debate with himself, he decided to shake the thought for now and instead, start his day. After taking a relaxing shower and getting dressed, Eran sat on a chair on the balcony, overlooking the bustling city of New Orleans. The thought was still probing the back of his mind, slowly filling him with renewed rage and fear. His blood ran cold, so cold that it seemed to burn his very essence.

He needed to know. Why did he get this vision? Who was this angel? Why did she attack her own kind?

Finally, he couldn't take the anxiety of those questions running through his head. His appendages shot out from his back, ultimately ripping off his shirt, and with two mighty flaps of his wings, powerful enough to snap a tree in half, he searched the city for a place to die.

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please feel free to leave me a review or PM me with any questions or critiques!**


End file.
